NamikazeSama
by MilianneLoke
Summary: Naruto retrouve Sasuke dans une bâtisse V.I.P. Un peu de Oro/Kabu,Naru/Oro et Du SASU\NARU! /YaOi/


**Les personnages de **_**Masashi Kishimoto **_**ne sont pas à moi. Bouhouhou.****O.Q**

* * *

-C'est cinq milles dollars (Canadien je ne sais pas cela équivaut à combien en euros! Désolé) pour l'entrée et ensuite c'est environ vingt milles par hôtes. Dit une vraie armoire à glace.

Le groupe de jeunes femmes paya rapidement leurs entrées cash avant que le videur ne les laisses enfin rentrées dans la bâtisse. Elles rentrèrent dans l'immeuble semblant désaffecté de l'extérieur et se dirigèrent vers la porte au centre. Elles entrèrent en regardant un peu partout. La salle était immense. Un immense tapis rouge aux motifs orientaux noirs recouvrait le plancher de l'immense salle. Les murs étaient tous peints couleur sable comportant une bordure de bois sombre. Il y avait plusieurs tables de billard où s'affairait quelques hommes en costard cravatent. Un long bar était disposé au fond de la pièce où quelques femmes en robes de soirées sirotaient des cocktails coûteux. Plus loin un escalier était mis à disposition où des hommes montèrent accompagnés où non. Le groupe de jeune femme se dirigea vers le bar où elles s'assirent en commandant un verre de champagne. Elles étaient quatre. Enfin c'est ce que tout le monde croyait. Il y avait une jeune femme aux cheveux roses pâles en robe noire moulant ces formes avantageuses. Elle avait de grands yeux verts recouverts d'une touche de mascara. Ces lèvres fines recouvertes d'un gloss rosé. À côté d'elle se tenait une blonde platine aux yeux gris-bleus. Elle avait attaché ces cheveux en une couette haute dont une longue mèche lui barrait l'œil droit. Elle portait une robe simple d'un mauve foncé. À sa suite se tenait une jeune brune aux yeux bruns. Sa robe échancrée d'un vert forêt à motifs fleuris roses dans le bas. Ces cheveux étaient retenus en deux chignons de chaque côté de sa tête. Et enfin la plus belle et surement la moins adaptée dans cet endroit. Elle avait des cheveux courts blonds voilant ces yeux d'un bleu électrique. Habillé d'un simple jeans stone et d'une veste orange moulant son corps à la perfection. Sa peau basanée était recouverte de fines cicatrices en forme de moustaches sur chaque joue n'enlevant rien à son charme. Un homme aux cheveux bruns foncés strié de gris vint l'abordé et repartit bredouille en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme.

-Hey Naruto! Tu as la côte ont dirait. Dit la jeune femme aux cheveux roses en rigolant.

-Sakura-Chan tu sais bien que si je suis ici c'est seulement à cause que ta mère m'a demandé de te surveillé.

-Ah gros béta! Je suis majeure et vaccinée! Dit le simplement que tu t'inquiétais pour moi!

-Ok je l'avoue Sakura. Contente?!

-Très. Hey dit moi Ino tu as des mecs en vus? Dit la rosée.

-Non pas le moins du monde mit à part le joli brun que j'ai vu monté plus tôt. Dit la blonde.

-Ah oui! Lui oublie le ma vieille il est complètement homo! Dit la jeune femme brune.

-Mais Tenten! J'ai le droit de rêvé non!? En plus Sakura aussi a déjà tenté sa chance! Dit Ino.

-Ouais à ce que j'ai entendu dire il traiterait dans le masochiste. Dit Tenten.

-Ah dommage je n'en suis pas très friande malgré sa belle petite gueule.

-Bon sinon moi les filles je vais monter à l'étage! Je vais peut-être trouver une pièce intéressante.

-D'accord petit pervers! Nous ont restent ici.

Naruto se dirigea vers l'escalier bouteille de bière à la main. Il se fit soudain bousculé par un homme dans le corridor du haut.

-Hey! Pourriez pas faire attention. Commença Naruto avant de se figé net.

L'homme devant lui était un jeune homme pâle aux cheveux noirs et au regard sombre. Il le toisait d'une moue supérieure. Se rendant compte que Naruto le fixait il le fixa à son tour avant de prendre la parole.

-Tiens une petite bourgeoise en manque de sensations fortes? Tu me regardes bizarrement je t'intéresse? Bah je suis homo d'habitude mais avec toi je peux faire une exception. Allez suis-moi.

Sans donner le temps à Naruto de répondre il le tira par le bras vers une pièce qu'il ouvrit rapidement découvrant une vraie salle de torture SM. Le jeune brun enleva son t-shirt et Naruto pâlit en voyant les zébrures sanguinolentes et les bleus. Il remarqua la sueur sur le front de l'homme plus grand que lui et sa pâleur cadavérique. Il ne réfléchit pas plus et le prit dans ces bras quand il s'écroula au sol. Le brun gémit fortement de douleur en sentant la blonde le tenir par un bras. Il entendit dans une semi-inconscience une voix d'homme lui demandé où était sa chambre. Ils montèrent un escalier dérobés cachés à la vue de tous et le blond entra dans le mini appartement du brun le déposant doucement sur son lit. Il prit une compresse d'eau froide et l'installa sur le front du brun. Il repartit à l'extérieur du logement du brun et continua sa route jusqu'à la porte rouge du directeur de l'établissement. Il entra sans même frappé surprenant un homme aux cheveux longs noirs prendre un autre homme aux cheveux gris pâles sur son bureau.

-Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi vous me dérangé en pleine nuit? Demanda la voix de l'homme ressemblant à un reptile.

-Bonjour Orochimaru. Dit la voix agressive de l'homme faisant immédiatement relevé la tête de l'homme serpent qui eut un frisson d'envie en voyant le blond.

-Namikaze-sama. Comme sa fait longtemps. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite?

-Votre nouveau locataire.

Orochimaru se retira de Kabuto (Car c'était lui) sous son regard interrogatif et se pencha à genoux devant le blond.

-Namikaze-sama.

Naruto donna un grand coup de pied en plein ventre de l'homme accroupit qui glapît comme un chien quémandeur. Il avança lentement sous le regard pervers d'Orochimaru et s'accroupit à sa hauteur prenant son menton en main. Orochimaru sortit sa langue pour effleurer la main du blond d'une léchouille. Le blond le frappa violemment de son poing l'envoya valsé à un mètre.

-Qu'est que j'avais dit à propos de nos nouveaux pensionnaires?

-De toujours vous avertir Namikaze-sama.

Naruto s'approcha et effleura la joue rendu rouge de son pouce en une caresse légère. Orochimaru en frissonna de contentement geignant comme un animal. Naruto sourit devant sa soumission. Il approcha son visage du sien et effleura la lèvre meurtris de sa langue récoltant un peu de sang au passage. Il grogna comme un fauve et Orochimaru tremblota violamment. Naruto souffla sur la joue qui commença à gonflé. Il planta ces ongles dans les omoplates de l'homme soumit qui gémit de contentement. Naruto remarqua l'entrejambe érigé d'Orochimaru qui le suppliait du regard.

-Est-ce que tu m'as écouté salope? dit Naruto d'une voix rocailleuse.

-Non. Punissez-moi maître.

-Sa te ferait trop plaisir.

Naruto effleura le bout du sexe déjà humide sans pour autant le prendre en main. Il rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille d'Orochimaru et souffla légèrement dessus. Orochimaru gémit de frustration.

-Alors petite chienne tu aimes sa hein?

-S'il-vous-plaaaaaaîîttt!!

-Tu aimes sa hein ?

-Ouuii!

-Tu vas m'écouté bien attentivement. Pourquoi as-tu engagés le brun?

-Parce qu'il cherchait un emploie.

-Mauvaise réponse.

Naruto mordit violamment l'oreille de l'homme et pinça fortement le gland entre son pouce et son index.

-Alors.

-Parce que je veux posséder son corps. Aaaahh.

Orochimaru cria en sentant la main de son maître appliqué un va-et-vient prononcé sur son sexe dur.

-À partir d'aujourd'hui le petit brun m'appartient. Il est mon exclusif. Tout autre que moi qui le touche.

Naruto entra deux doigts dans l'anus de l'homme qui se contracta violemment. Il cria gémit son plaisir d'enfin avoir retrouvé son maitre.

-Tu es si serré tu n'as donc rien fais depuis notre dernière fois. Bon chien. Alors le brun est à moi!

-Ouuuiiiii!! Cria Orochimaru en sentant le sexe du blond le pénétré d'une poussé.

-Bien.

Naruto donna plusieurs coups de reins avant de s'enlevé de sa chienne. Il enleva le préservatif et présenta son sexe à l'homme.

-Suce!

Orochimaru ne se fit pas prié et suça avidement le sexe devant lui. Naruto vint sur son visage et Orochimaru éjacula sur le sol. Kabuto ayant apprécié la scène éjacula sur le bureau ou il avait prit appui. Une main tenant toujours son sexe maintenant rendu mou. Naruto contourna le corps d'Orochimaru qui tressautait au sol. Et ouvrit l'armoire pour en sortit une trousse de premiers soins. Il sortit de la pièce non sans avoir lancé un regard au duo qui reprenait leurs souffles. Il se redirigea vers le porte numéro quatre et entra à l'intérieur. Il enleva le pantalon du jeune brun qui gémit de douleur aux vue des nombreuses plaies. Il ouvrit la trousse et prit du désinfectant.

-Désolé. Cela va faire mal.

Il commença à désinfecté les nombreuses plaies faisant fit des geignements de douleur du brun. Il pansa ensuite les marques à vifs. Il abrilla le brun de la couverture et remplaça le linge mouillé sur le front du brun. Il ressortit ensuite de la pièce et descendit par l'escalier de secours extérieur. Il se dirigea vers la mini supérette et acheta de la nourriture notamment du bouillon de poulet. Il retourna ensuite au bâtiment réemprunta l'escalier et rentra dans la chambre ou le brun était réveillé et le regarda bizarrement. Le blond se rapprocha du brun faisant fit de son regard haineux et déposa sa main sur son front le linge mouillé ayant tombé.

-Qui es-tu? Demanda Naruto.

-Sasuke. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié petite bourgeoise.

-Ah moi c'est Naruto et comme tu ne l'as pas remarqué je suis un mec et se n'est pas de la pitié.

-Hn. Pourquoi tu t'occuperais de moi?

Sous les yeux scrutateurs du brun les yeux bleus se remplirent de larmes. Il détacha sa chemise et en sortit un collier représentant le signe Uchiwa. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

-Naruto? Tu es vivant?

-Oui et je t'ai tellement cherché.

Naruto prit Sasuke dans ces bras et le colla contre lui. Il respira l'odeur qui lui avait tant manqué depuis deux ans. Sasuke sentit ces larmes coulés sur ces joues et resserra sa prise sur le jeune blond.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Naruto. Je croyais que tu étais mort.

Naruto embrassa le front de Sasuke pour le réconforté. Sasuke se resserra contre le blond et l'embrassa dans le cou. Naruto gémit un peu. Sasuke voulut le couché sous lui mais Naruto l'en empêcha. Voyant cela comme du rejet Sasuke se décolla su blond.

-Sasuke tu es blessé. Je préfère attende ton rétablissement.

-Hn.

Sasuke comprenant le blond accepta à contre cœur.

-Pourrais-tu marché? Demanda Naruto.

-Oui surement.

-Bien je vais te sortir d'ici. Partons loin.

-Oui.

Naruto aida Sasuke à se levé et ils passèrent par les escaliers extérieurs. Sasuke frissonna à cause du vent et Naruto lui enfila sa veste. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à une voiture BM noire et Naruto installa Sasuke côté passager alors qu'il s'installait derrière le volant. Oui tout irait bien maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Naruto Namikaze disparut cette nuit là. Laissant derrière lui Naruto Uzumaki. Le jeune chef de la mafia ayant disparut pour de bon. Sasuke Uchiwa ne fut plus le jeune traître mais simplement lui. Bien sûr les deux plus grandes mafias du Japon essaya de les retrouvés mais ne réussirent pas.

**\1 an plus tard. Miami./**

Naruto et Sasuke était au bord de la mer profitant du soleil avant les averses prévues pour le restant de la semaine. Sasuke rentra à l'intérieur de leur chez-soi avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Naruto le suivit donc et il se sentit retourné sur le mur de l'entré par son amant. Sasuke commença à embrasser la nuque de Naruto qui frissonna fortement. Sasuke retourna Naruto face à lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Naruto se laissa faire avec un plaisir non dissimulé au niveau de son bas ventre que son amant s'empressa déhanché contre le sien. Naruto gémit en sentant la langue de Sasuke au niveau de son mamelon droit. Le brun s'amusa à le léché et à le tiré à l'aide de ces dents sous les gémissements de plus en plus prononcés de son blond. Il le lâcha pour enlevé le pantalon de son blond et lui remonté les cuisses que Naruto s'empressa d'enroulé autour de ces hanches. Sasuke continua à embrassé son blond et grignota de ces dents sa lèvre inférieure. Naruto n'était plus que gémissements suaves. Il présenta deux doigts à la bouche de son ange blond qui les prie en bouche sous le regard chaud de son brun. Les jugeant assez humidifiés Sasuke les enleva de la bouche chaude pour les présentés à l'intimité de son amant. Doucement il en fit pénétré un effectuant un mouvement de va-et-vient. Naruto en sentant l'intrusion se crispa un peu mais la deuxième main de son amant qui s'appliquait maintenant sur son sexe le fit oublier la douleur. Il sentit le deuxième doigt le pénétré avant de se courbé brusquement. Sasuke sourit en répétant son geste qui fit crier son blond.

-Sasukkkeee!!

Sasuke enleva ces doigts et appuya la base de son membre à l'entré de son blond.

-Naruto je vais y allé doucement.

Naruto fit un signe positif de la tête et Sasuke commença à le pénétré. Naruto gémit de douleur en sentant le membre de son amant en lui.

-Il est rentré..

Naruto sentit la douleur s'estompé et amorça un léger déhanchement signifiant le départ à Sasuke. Sasuke débuta alors un va-et-vient doux en son amant tout en le caressant de sa main libre. Il embrassa son blond sur le front.

-Sasuke annh..Plus..Vitee!

Sasuke ne se fit pas prié et il accéléra ces mouvements sous les gémissements plus que suggestifs du blond.

-AAAAAAannnn!

Sasuke sourit dans le baisé qu'il donna à Naruto et il accéléra ces mouvements touchant à chaque fois sa prostate. Naruto éjacula fortement par à coup entre leurs torses collés. Sasuke vint lui aussi en sentant l'anus de son homme se contracté contre lui. Essoufflé il souleva Naruto en position de marié et se dirigea vers leurs chambres communes. Non plus rien ne viendra gâcher leurs bonheurs car ils s'aimaient.

**Milianne : Alors?**

**Sasuke : …**

**Naruto : …**

**Milianne : Reviews??**


End file.
